


Home

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An everyday moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  This story is part of the "John/Rodney—It's only just begun..." fest over at [](http://mcsheplets.livejournal.com/profile)[**mcsheplets**](http://mcsheplets.livejournal.com/). Huge thanks to [](http://velocitygrass.livejournal.com/profile)[**velocitygrass**](http://velocitygrass.livejournal.com/) for organising this wonderful celebration. ♥

John saved the final report and powered down the laptop, closing the lid with a click. He stretched his neck out with a satisfied sigh and got ready for bed, the room dark save for the faint glow of the city filtering through a gap in the drapes.

He slid under the covers, pressing up against the warm, solid familiarity of Rodney’s back, and wrapped an arm around the endearingly soft swell of his belly.

“Hmmnh?” Rodney mumbled fuzzily, still sounding mostly asleep. “Finally finish’d logging all your bullets?”

John rubbed his nose against the sweet skin behind Rodney’s ear and smiled. “Something like that. Now go back to sleep.”

“Hmmmm.” Rodney settled back with a contented sigh and hugged John’s hand to his chest. “Good idea.”

“I do have them occasionally,” John grinned and brushed a kiss across Rodney’s hair, smiling as Rodney’s soft snores soothed him to sleep.


End file.
